Telling lies a novelisation
by Phlegethorn Space
Summary: the story counterpart to my poem Telling lies
1. Chapter 1

Telling lies-a novelisation

He'd been walking for what seemed like hours and yet when he'd turn around he could still see the manor house. His boots were caped in blood and mud, his trembling hands still held the rusted kitchen knife he had used to end his lovers life…

He knew in his very heart that what he had done was wrong, but then, hadn't he been the one living a lie, fooling himself into believing that the Dark Lord could in fact love him back? He shook his head, there was no time to think like that, the Death Eaters were surely after him, he had to get away , but if only he knew who and where to run…

He could hear footsteps following or were they in fact his guilty mind tricking him? He stopped walking expecting at any moment a flash of green magic to rush towards him. He could feel his heart rate increase; his mouth was on fire with dread…

He felt a hand - or was it simply a tree branch? - Brush across his shoulder, he turned around and saw no-one; he felt a warm breath against his neck, still no-one…

He stared at the rusted knife in his hands with a sense of detachment, as the hands on his shoulders moved to trace his spine. He closed his eyes only opening them again when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down, seeing the knife now lodged into his chest, his hands holding it into the wounds he himself had created. As his brain began to slip away, he heard a delirious whisper of himself, "I've done the one thing to myself that you never could…"

He felt the hands that had been following his spine move and wrap around his neck, a silky voice asked him "and what exactly is that…Harry…?", he gasped as he felt the grip of imaginary teeth take a vice like grip around his throat, and with the last breath in his lungs he whispered "killed me…". The last thing that he felt was the sensation of his body falling, hitting the ground, and the last thing he knew everything had turned black…

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

So, here is the second chapter, I apologise for the monologue, it will some have talking…probably, I'm not very good at writing full length stories so…please forgive me…

This chapter contains: Some sexual material

Chapter two

He was there; lying in limbo, the void as Muggles "romantically" called it. The darkness surrounding him felt seductive, but wasn't that what drew him to the essences of darkness in the first place? He would have normally been refreshed by it, but now it was threatening and suffocating, he tried to concentrate, however his mind was empty except for the feeling of grief at finding another in his lovers bed, and with the guilt of killing his said lover, these emotions threatened to tear him up more than they already had.

He tried to convince himself into thinking that he didn't actually care, why should he care? He was dead after all, why did it matter if the world still hated him for selling it out to Voldemort? He couldn't have killed him…he loved him…he always did, but now? He wasn't sure, his heart had broken by the sight that had greeted him, sure he hadn't killed him straight away, the self-harm had helped to ease some of the pain he had felt however, when he saw Voldermort lying in bed with another man? Woman? He wasn't sure. All he knew is that he couldn't take it anymore, all the lies… and he'd finally lost control on the darkness inside him and gladly allowed it to slowly take him over, grant him access to the darkest part of magic.

He had wanted to kill him with magic, that is what scared him the most, he'd felt himself reaching for the ultimate curse, the one that he had survived, he'd thought about all the ways his lover had hurt him, and decided that no, he wouldn't end his lovers life so quickly, so instead he would taken the knife he kept hidden and waited until his lover was alone, until the slut who had taken his place was gone from the manor to make his move.

He had been like a true snake, he'd woken his lover up with a kiss and waited until Voldemort was hard to start grinding against him, listening to his moaning and harsh breathing, slowly he had pressed himself on to his lover and started to ride him (A.N I can't write explicit…sorry) once they had both orgasmed, he'd pushed Voldemort to the floor kissed him again, slowly slid the knife from its hiding place under the bed and made a swift cut to his lovers heart, then his lung making sure that his hate would show through and that Voldemort would die a slow painful death.


End file.
